


Elevator of Doom

by Dolimir



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator of Doom

Is it an animal?

Yes.

Is it Larry?

Now why would you think it was Larry?

It was, wasn't it?

Oh, shut up. This was a stupid game.  
Whose dumb idea was it to play anyway?

Anyone ever tell you that you're a spoilsport, Jim?  
Besides, the game was your idea to keep me distracted from the fact  
that we're stuck in a dark elevator, with only a thin steel cable keeping  
us from plummeting to our deaths.

Did it work?

What? The distraction thing?

Yeah?

Umm. Sorry. No.

Is there anything else I can do to distract  
you from our current predicament?

I don't think so, but thanks anyway.  
I'll try to keep my panic down to a dull roar, okay?

You know if we're going to die--

You're so not helping here, Jim.

Like I was saying, if we're going to die,  
I think we should kiss.

What? Have you lost your mind?  
Why in the hell would you think something like that?

Isn't that what soldiers used to say to their girls before they went into battle?  
Make love to me now because we don't know if I'm going to be alive tomorrow.

Are you calling me a girl, Ellison?

If the hair... Ow! That hurt!

Tough shit, you wuss.

Who are you calling a wuss?

Get off me, Jim. I mean it.

Not until you admit I'm not a wuss.

Where do you get off? You called me a girl.  
And if you don't get off me, I'm going to kick your ass.

You and what army, Mr. Non-Violence?

Jim, just because I like to find alternatives to violence,  
doesn't mean I'm incapable of wrecking it.

Well, I'll see your capacity for violence  
and raise you my Ranger training.

So, Mr. I-Can-Kill-You-With-A-Toothpick-Twenty-Seven-Different-Ways,  
doesn't think a neo-hippy, witch-doctor punk can inflect any damage?

Yeah, I think that about covers it, Sandburg.

Care to make it interesting?

I thought you were broke until your next grant check came in?

I'm not talking about money, Jim.

Then what are the stakes?

How about if I win you have all the bathroom chores for a month.

A month?

Afraid your Special Forces abilities might not be enough to save you, Ranger-boy?

All right. A month. And if I win...

Yes?

I get my kiss and get to keep my teeth to boot.

What is it with you and --

You game or not, Miss Sandburg?

Deal, you son-of-a-bitch.

On three?

Sure.

One.  
Two.  
Three. Ow! Shit! God damn it! Wha-- How in the hell--

Say 'flower children rule.'

Go to hell.

Tsk. Tsk.

Ow. Quit.

Say it.

Never.

Say it, Jim, or I'll be forced to tickle you.

Tickle, Sandburg? Tickle? Grown men aren't ticklish.

Care to make another wager?

Sandburg, I haven't been ticklish since I was five.

Says the Army Ranger currently pinned to the floor of the  
Elevator of Doom by a hippie. I'll tell you what,  
if I can make you laugh within two minutes,  
you have to cook for an entire week.

Okay, but if I win, I get a kiss and a grope.

A grope?

You heard me.

For how long?

How about a week?

Think again, Ranger-boy.

For an evening then.

You want to grope me for an evening?

I think I've already said as much.

For how long?

I told you, Sandburg, for an evening.

No, Jim. I mean, how long have you wanted to grope me?

Oh, that.

Yeah, that.

Jim.

For a while now.

How long is for a while?

A couple of months.

A couple of months?

Yeah.

Really?

Really.

But I didn't think --

Well, you thought wrong.

Apparently. Jesus, James,  
is that why you think of me like a girl?

Shit, Sandburg, just because I want to grope you  
doesn't mean I think of you like a girl.

No?

No. I mean, I've never seen a girl as hairy as you are for one thing.

Well, thank you for that, you dick.

All I'm trying to say is that I don't think of you as a girl.

So you don't want to...

To?

Do me?

Actually, I was hoping you'd do me.

Really?

Yeah, really.  
So, Sandburg, you game?

Okay.

Okay?

Yeah, okay.

Then bring it on. _startled laughter_ Wha-? How-?

As a guide, your guide, I have to know your body  
as well as, if not better than, my own.

Yeah, but when could you have possibly found out I was ticklish behind my knee?

I have my sources.

Seriously, I want to know.

Well, we don't always get what we want, Jim.

Are you saying...

What I'm saying is that I'm not going to reveal my sources.

Oh. Okay. So what about the other thing?

The groping thing?

Yeah, the groping thing.

Technically, you lost, Jim.

I guess you're right.

So technically, I should be able to kiss and grope you, right?

Right, Jim?

Of course, Chief. After all, you did win.

Yeah, I'd say I did.

So, you planning on collecting your just desserts anytime soon?

 **BAM. BAM. BAM.**

Are you all right in there?

Someone just shoot me now.

Quiet, Jim.  
YEAH, WE'RE OKAY! CAN YOU GET US OUT OF HERE ANYTIME SOON?

Five minutes, tops. Just sit tight.

OKAY!

Oof! Shit, Sandburg, what are you doing?

Sorry, it's dark and not all of us have  
heightened eyesight, sentinel-boy.  
I just don't want anyone to find us like this.  
There, off you.

Yeah, whoopee.

You did a great job distracting me, Jim.  
Thank you.

Yeah, sure thing. No problem. Anything for a friend.

Hey, Jim.

Yeah?

Have I ever mentioned that I'm afraid of the dark?

Oh, yeah?

Yeah. Ya think you could distract me some more tonight?

I...think I could manage to fit it into my schedule.

Cool. Right after you cook  
my dinner and clean the bathroom.

Err...how about two out of three.

I've already won twice, Jim.

Three out of five?

Who knew Rangers whined so much.

It's a good thing I love you, Sandburg.

Yeah, it is, Jim. It's a really good thing.


End file.
